


Stalking

by InkyLoey



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyLoey/pseuds/InkyLoey
Summary: Jim Moriarty has been stalking Sebastian for weeks now. Why? Well, at first he only needed a new right hand man but after learning more about him, Jim's interests change. When Jim meets Sebastian while taking an innocent stroll through the streets of London, things become slightly awkward... And flirty.





	Stalking

Jim let out a row of curses as his freshly polished designer shoe made contact with the dirty rainwater. Of course he had to step into a damn puddle. Still cursing he shook his shoe, desperate to free it of the muddy water while trying to balance his black umbrella. Taking a stroll through the rain had not been a good idea. Thankfully, his also designer suit pants had not gotten wet during the process.   
Annoyed, he glanced at his watch- a rolex, of course- and cursed once again as he noticed that he still had a lot of time left until the next time he could threaten someone. It was just something petty, someone forgot to pay him in time. Boring. What had gotten into his clients these days? 

Sighing, Jim let his gaze and mind wander a bit. Due to the rain, the streets of London weren't as busy as usual, but they were just as damp and grey. The air felt moist on Jim's skin and tasted bitter. Then again, it always had that taste to Jim. The houses stretched into the clouded sky and seemed to tower darkly over the narrow streets. Jim liked the imitating look. He also liked to watch the people on the streets fleeing from the weather like ants flee from the flames of a magnifying glass. He chuckled to himself. People were so adorably simple and so easy to scare, too. 

Well, not all of them. There was one specific person that Jim didn't believe to be boring or cowardly. That person was Sebastian Moran. From what Jim could gather- and he did gather a lot- Sebastian was an excellent sniper. He was fearless and always hit his targets and was good looking, too. Jim also knew that he liked his coffee black with a bit of sugar in it. How did he know that? Well, Jim had been... Observing Moran for a few days. Okay, he had been stalking Moran for a few weeks. At first he was just looking for a new right hand man (his old one had become sloppy so Jim got rid of him), but then one night while he was watching him with the camera planted across the street of his current flat, Moran took his shirt off. Since then Jim's interests in Moran had gotten a bit less professional. Yes, Jim Moriarty, the most dangerous criminal in England, the vicious spider, he who made all politicians shudder in fear, had a crush.

Jim's train of thought came to a halt as he noticed something golden twinkle in one of the few sun rays that had broken through the thick clouds. He looked up and saw a golden sign to his right, dangling over the entrance of a modern looking coffee shop. It read, 'Street Coffee'. Well, it wasn't all that modern looking. It was a classic, old English brick house in different shades of dark brown. However, the interior setting was, as far as Jim could gather form the outside, very modern and bright. Jim guided his gaze to the display window and felt his mouth water at the sight of freshly baked croissants, biscuits, cupcakes, and other delicious treats. He then looked down at his now grumbling, almost yearning stomach and shrugged. "Even a criminal mastermind needs to eat."

You see, when Jim entered the shop he was expecting to see ordinary, boring people. Such as an old man sitting at his usual spot, reading a newspaper, drinking the same coffee he drank every day along with a biscuit, or something of that sort. Maybe, he even expected an annoying couple making out in the corner or a businessman quickly slurping down a coffee just before he had to go back into his dark office. Whom Jim had not expected to see was the rather good looking man that he had been stalking for weeks. Yes, the actual Sebastian Moran was seated at a table just mere meters away from where Jim had just entered the shop.

Jim's heart skipped a beat. Normally, he didn't really seem like the nervous type to people, but that did not apply to this situation. Right now, Jim felt like the temperature in the room had just gone up ten degrees. Just for second, and even though he very well knew that it was physically impossible, Jim believed his heart to be beating so fast, that it might have just jumped out of his chest and left a rather messy looking stain on the white tiles. Of course that didn't happen, though in hindsight, Jim might've preferred that over the awkward situation which was to follow shortly.

Jim froze on the spot. Sebastian's presence mesmerized the consulting criminal in a way that made him forget how to use his limbs and breathe at a normal speed. Not even a little movement of Moran's was able to escape Jim's snake-like gaze. Every rise and fall of Moran's stomach when he breathed, every eye movement as he read the book that rested in his hands, every time his tongue slipped past the front row of his teeth in concentration was noticed by Moriarty.

Now while Sebastian Moran was sitting calmly at a table, casually leaning against the cool wall with his right shoulder while flipping through the pages of the book that was resting in the palm of his hand, Moriarty was quite enchanted by Moran's being. Jim knew that Moran wasn't overly special, at least not in the way himself and Sherlock were, but there was something about him. Something Jim had already taken notice of when he first started observing Moran, the same thing that had made him so interested in the sniper. What it was? Well, not even one of the finest minds on this planet could answer that question.

Gulping, sweating, and breathing heavily, Jim approached one of the three tables that were filling the space in front of Sebastian's table. Jim had finally torn his gaze away from Moran, but now he felt like the sniper's eyes were on him. Maybe he had noticed me staring at him?, thought Moriarty anxiously as he sat down at a small table for two. He was now even closer to him than before, so close that he could hear the sound of the paper when Sebastian turned the page of his book. It gave Jim goosebumps.

The waitress, a petite blonde woman in her mid-twenties, approached Moriarty and blocked his view to Moran.

"Good day, sir. Do you know your order yet?" She asked with a polite smile.

Looking just a bit past her, Jim could see Moran smirking at his book. "Just a cup of coffee and some biscuits, please," Moriarty replied with a cunning smile.

Moriarty smirked proudly as he watched the waitress increase her pace as she walked back to the counter. He loved it to scare such boring people by simply being his usual intimidating self.

“Cute,” said a voice distinctly known to Jim. Moriarty's head snapped to the seat in front of him and was greeted by a certain Sebastian Moran, who had a small grin playing on his lips.

Jim's heartbeat got faster, but he wouldn't let his surprise and nervousness show, so he just raised his eyebrow in an unimpressed manner.

“Cute how you made that little girl jump,” remarked Moran and nodded his head into the direction in which the waitress had fled. Moriarty stayed silent but kept a bored look on his face.

Moran let another half grin play on his lips before he said, “You playing the big bad wolf. It was quite entertaining to watch how she squirmed under your gaze.”

Realizing that Moran had said all that he would say, Jim replied, “Oh? I didn't know I had an audience. I would have made more of a show.”

Moran smirked amused and shook his head. “No, I think you're more of a person who enjoys watching shows rather than giving one.”

Jim's mouth felt very dry all of the sudden.

“Really?” Jim licked his lips. “Why do you think that?”

Moran laughed, but it wasn't a happy laugh or a humorous one, it was a pretentious kind of laughter. A laugh that sounded like Moran knew something, and that indicated that he was in full control of the situation.

“Well,” he began, “you just seem like the observing type, you know?”

He laughed again, this time louder and with even less emotion lacking his voice. “Earlier, you were observing me quite well. When you entered the shop you couldn't keep your eyes off me. Stood there motionless and looked like a dead fish. It was quite flattering, really.”

Sebastian smirked again, and realization washed over Jim. Oh. Moran wasn't actually talking about the weeks in which Jim had stalked him via bugs and numerous spies –of which not all had survived- he was flirting with Jim.

Moriarty put on his best smirk and replied smoothly, ”One needs to appreciate art.”

Moran laughed again. This time it was a small, flattered laugh that made Jim's stomach flutter with excitement.

A comfortable silence fell over them and their gazes met. It was a rare kind of moment in the life of Moriarty because someone, that someone being Moran in this case, was looking at him and it felt like Moran knew exactly what he was thinking. The same thing counted for the other. In that moment, it felt like they had known each other for years.

Sebastian didn't break the eye contact, but a smirk appeared on his lips as he reached out his hand for Jim to shake.

“I'm Sebastian Moran, by the way.”

The corner of Moriarty's lips twitched, it looked like a half finished lopsided smile.

“Jim Moriarty,” he said and shook Moran's hand, it felt warm.

Sebastian cleared his throat. “You know,” he said and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “You are pretty good at intimidating people, but I bet I'm even better at it.”

A challenging look played on Sebastian's features, like he was daring Moriarty. Jim seemed unimpressed, but he matched Sebastian's challenging expression with one of his own.

“Oh, is that so?” said Jim in a deep voice, his eyebrows raised, “Well, then show me what you've got, Sebastian Moran.”

Sebastian licked his bottom lip and got up. Moriarty watched with great curiosity as he strode towards the petite blonde waitress from earlier, who was still standing at the counter just a couple of meters away from them. She was currently scribbling something down in a little notebook while leaning against the counter with her right arm. Moran mirrored her position leaning against the counter, facing the waitress with a devilish smirk. The blonde woman looked up and gave Sebastian a questioning look. Moran leaned down, put a few strands of her hair behind her ear and whispered something. The mischievous expression never left his face. Now, Moriarty couldn't hear what Moran was saying, but it must have been something gruesome because all he could see was how the questioning look of the waitress slowly transformed into a purely terrified one. Her eyes scanned his stone cold face, and panic was etched into her features as she slowly nodded. He then granted her with a beaming grin, that looked like the one of a shark that was about the devour its prey, causing her to turn around and walk away with shaking knees.

If Jim was impressed, but he didn't show it. He just smiled at Moran with dead eyes.

“Oh come on,” exclaimed Sebastian as he came back to the table, “that was great. You've got to admit it.”

Moriarty shrugged, watching Sebastian take his seat in front of him again. “I've seen better.”

Moran scoffed and shook his head. “You are unbelievably stubborn, has anyone ever told you that?”  
Jim grinned. “Someone has, but it doesn't matter. They're dead now.”

Suddenly Sebastian leaned over the table, locking his gaze with Jim's, who did the same.

“I've been meaning to ask you something,” whispered Moran in a deep voice, his face only inches from Moriarty's.

“Yeah and what is that?” said Jim, his gaze flickering to Sebastian's lips.

Moran leaned in a bit more, so that Jim could feel his breath on his skin.

“Did you like what you saw when you stalked me that last week after a mission? That performance at the gym was just for you.”


End file.
